Timeline Tokyo Febrary 2017
Return to the Timeline Previous month: Timeline Tokyo January 2017 February events Thursday the 23rd of February (waxing half moon) * Even though neither Glimmer in the Dark nor Honda Koyo had managed to get a lot of sleep, they are awoken really early by Ashbringer. * After a short discussion on the plans for the day, Glimmer in the Dark is tasked with finding as much information as possible about the three companies, while Honda Koyo is allowed to sleep some more. * Firestarter, Smiling Embers and Unpredictable Blaze are sent to the Court of the Windfall. * While Glimmer in the Dark uncovers a massive human trafficking and organ legging ring, she uncovers a wider conspiracy than she expected. * All the while, Unpredictable Blaze enlists the Fallen Leaves and Fireworks Sentais for their help, as they are the most fitting. While doing this, he gets into a bit of a competition who can be louder with Legbreaker. * He then proceeds to challenge Distant Sun to a car race, like Bloodfang had requested. Much to his surprise, he wins with a burning car. The poor Taroe Yasue, who had brought the two cars is unsure how he can explain the issues with the rental cars, so Unpredictable Blaze gives him an excuse: he was mugged. To sell the story, the slightly overzealous Khan breaks the young man's nose. * Later in the afternoon, the Scalpel Sentai realizes that the fire they had started in Sarabetsu still has not stopped, though it is also not spreading. Onlookers are apparently baffled and there is talk of two prophets who had predicted this. * During the mid evening, they meet up with the Fallen Leaves Sentai and proceed to lure the Mongolian Garou out of the bar with an insult written on a letter by Firestarter, then tied to a brick thrown through one of the windows. As the enraged Garou mount their bikes to hunt down the speeding car of Smiling Embers, their motorcycles are blown up right beneath them. As the three survivors frenzy, the Scalpel Sentai wait for them to kill each other before finishing off the lone survivor. This massive explosion was more than planned, but not one of the Hengeyokai seems angry about this outcome. * Meeting up with the Fireworks Sentai a short while later, they discuss their plan of attack, which basically boiled down to attacking the Kumo from three sides and not letting anyone escape. * At first, it seems that the Fireworks Sentai will win the bet, by crashing a massive truck into the left compound. This is outdone by the Scalpel Sentai triggering air raid sirens before their attack though. * This leads to a frontal assault on the central compound. * Moving through the tunnels underneath the compound, the Scalpel Sentai fells six Kumo and is comes face to face with a twisted monstrosity of fused flesh which is armed with several silver weapons. * During the battle, both Ashbringer and Firestarter are seriously wounded, the latter even falling under the silvered attacks. Her inner rage allows her to recover however. Unpredictable Blaze manages to bypass the beast and attack its rear, even managing to finish the challenge Bloodfang had set for him. * After this last true battle, the Scalpel Sentai quickly sweeps the rest of their area, killing another twenty humans too far gone from the organ legging, six Bakemono hiding among the prisoners and twenty four assorted Bakemono and human guards. * At the very bottom of the facility, they find an ancient man in a strange cell. The first words he asks are whether the war is over and whether the empire won. Checking him, the Scalpel Sentai soon realize that he is in fact Skin of Jade also known as Noburu Ishi, the former head of the Noburu family and elder brother of Distant Sun. He had reached the rank of Jade Mirror before the Second World War. * The Scalpel Sentai frees the ancient man and carries him to the top where they meet up with the Fireworks and Fallen Leaves Sentais. They leave the forty seven survivors in their care and transport the old man back to the Court of the Windfall. After a tearful reunion with his sister, the Scalpel Sentai is informed, that they have passed the first of the trials, the eager Yakuza refuse this, however. In their eyes, they have only solved one of the two problems that fall into their purview. * Thus they decide to take the fight to the Vory v Zakone the next day. Friday the 24th of February (waxing half moon) * During their breakfast, the members of the Scalpel Sentai discuss their approach for tackling the Vory. Glimmer in the Dark decides to check the web while Unpredictable Blaze, Smiling Embers and Honda Koyo go to meet with the Fireworks Sentai and gather information that way. * Reaching their chop shop, the trio is greeted by a large gathering of american muscle car enthusiasts. In the main hall, they meet with Light Feather and the ambassador from the Court of Everlasting Fish, Crushing Pain. * After learning a few things about the Vory v Zakone, the three are about to leave, when Unpredictable Blaze spots a pink haired African woman. Deciding to speak with her, he soon learns that she is a Simba who is on the hunt for a Mla Watu in the area. Convincing her to announce her hunt to the local Dragon Nest in general and Hamstring in particular. * Meanwhile, for most of the day, Glimmer in the Dark is busy researching the local Vory and their background. She stumbles across a strange symbol tattooed on the local leader's finger and correlates that with a strange Canite symbol. * After sundown, she and Firestarter call Dr Poole in an attempt to gain more information. Taking a moment, he appears before them as a ghostly visage. After a short exchange, He reveals that the symbol is the modern interpretation of one of the thirteen clans, the so called Charlatans. Leaving them with cryptic warnings, he departs. * Deciding that they need to find out more for themselves, the Scalpel Sentai head up the mountain and check the main building of the resort in the Mirror Lands. There, they are surprised to find several Chimerlings and other spirits of illusion lingering around. Deep within the bowels of the building, they stumble across a strangely concealed tomb. Within, they can see the reflections of a sarcophagus and a throne. Peeking outside, Firestarter sees an unmoving woman sitting on the throne. * Deciding not to engage, as she seemed untainted, they Scalpel Sentai left the building and returned in the material realm. Entering the party location in three waves. First Unpredictable Blaze and Honda Koyo head in as two guys looking for a party. Then Glimmer in the Dark and Firestarter head in, trying to get on the vip area as eye candy. Lastly, Ashbringer and Smiling Embers head in as a pair of rich party people, looking for a good time. * After a short meeting with Jhakutan, the two women call in the rest of the Scalpel Sentai. During the talks, he admits to being supernatural, in the end, they leave on cordial terms. Surprisingly, Honda Koyo has managed to get a number from a young bartender. * Just as they descend the mountain, they head to Burning Sun and finally introduce themselves. After a bit of conversation, Unpredictable Blaze is able to gain one of the speaking apples and a box that can transport it. * Pulling an all-night ride, Unpredictable Blaze, Smiling Embers and Honda Koyo ride north to bring that apple to Hot Spring, as Blaze had promised. There, he learns a way of shutting out the voices. Saturday the 25th of February (waxing half moon) * In the evening, the three men return and together, the Scalpel Sentai starts the Rite of the Harvest. During this harvest, Smiling Embers is hit by multiple fruits but saved from losing his mind by Unpredictable Blaze. * After completing this task, they return to the Court of the Windfall and are congratulated by the local Gai'nan before receiving the Ring of Metal, which Ashbringer takes. Sunday the 26th of February (waxing gibbous moon) * After resting a night and bidding farewell to Honda Koyo, the Scalpel Sentai sets off to mount Tomuraushi. As they reach the mountain, they are met by Queen's Herald, who tells them not to hold back in their upcoming fights. * Ascending the mountain, they are challenged by elemental incarnations of the other Shinto priests. * At the first station, Glimmer in the Dark has to fight a watery version Banecrusher and comes out on top. She tells the rest of a strange vision she had. * Next, Smiling Embers has to face a wooden version of Eyes glow Green, whom he pummels mercilessly with a tire iron. * Ascending the mountain further, Unpredictable Blaze has to face Bloodfang, a battle in which he cheats unmercifully. Afterwards, he is finally accepted as a Steel Fist. * At the fourth station, Ashbringer fights with Burning Sun, cutting him to pieces with a katana. * Lastly, Firestarter has to fight a naked and panicked Cainite, whom she slays easily. * As they reach the summit, they enter the Mirror Lands and come face to face with an avatar of Volcano. He congratulates them on destroying the child of darkness that had been severely weakened by being abandoned by his father. * He then tasks them with creating a new series of Godai rituals for the next gauntlet in five years. Next Month Next month: Timeline Tokyo March 2017Kategorie:Timeline